


Will you be mine?

by Jintuh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, Hints of other ships at the end, M/M, Multi, OT5, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Polyamory, boyfriend applications, i guess, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag this, it's just fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jintuh
Summary: They all found a weird advertisement in their dorm building.And they all decided to try it out.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Woosung | Sammy/Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff, Park Jaehyung | Jae & Everyone, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Will you be mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjeparkian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeparkian/gifts).



They all found a weird advertisement in their dorm building.

And they all decided to try it out.

"Have you seen the new advertisement on the bulletin board? You know the one in the hallway?" Sungjin asked, plopping down beside Jaebum. Jaebum was playing a game on Sungjin's 3DS. They agreed on sharing it because Jaebum practically was the one who paid the rent of the dorm. "It's from this student, he's an art major and fairly popular around campus. Park Jaehyung, that's his name. He has that youtube channel," Sungjin explained to his friend. Jaebum sat up straight, glancing questioningly at Sungjin.

"Isn't he in the same year as us? What's up with him? Did he post an advertisement?" Sungjin nodded, waving with the piece of paper.

"Boyfriend application. Needs to be at least 5'7... He needs to be cute or hot. Needs to be kind and funny. And needs to have one of the following skills, can cook, can cuddle, can sing, can play the guitar, can draw." Jaebum laughed loudly. "Don't you think it's a bit of a strange way to find a boyfriend? Can't he just go on Grindr like the rest of us desperate gays do?" Sungjin sighed deeply.

"Grindr is for one night stands, Sungjin-ah. You know that damn well." Jaebum elbowed his friend a little. "But are you gonna apply? He's very, very cute, right? Why not try it out? You already have some of those skills and you basically have all the applications you need. Plus you have the chance to be together with Park Jaehyung. He's a dream!" Sungjin shrugged. He -did- think Jae was cute. He was very attractive and he always seemed like he was a genuinely good person. But Sungjin was debating... What if Jae didn't like him enough? Was he even remotely attractive enough for Jae's standards? Questions were racing through Sungjin's head until Jaebum snapped his fingers. "You okay?" he asked.

"W- What? Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, "just thinking... Do you think I will have an actual chance with Jaehyung? Isn't he way out of my league?"

"No. Not at all! How you'll be fine! Just fill in the application and try it out! He's probably desperate anyway."

Jae, in reality, was actually very desperate, even though he would never admit it. Ever since his old roommate moved out of the dorm just so he could move in with his boyfriend, Jae was left alone... And he just wanted someone he could cuddle with. When he saw Sammy with his boyfriend, he was already so jealous that he could only see green. But now that he was completely alone, the jealousy grew. Everywhere he looked he saw cute couples walking together, so why couldn't he find someone?

Jae thought that it was a good question that he was allowed to ask. He hasn't dated someone since high school, and he has seen some very cute and attractive people on and around campus. Plus, Jae thought he wasn't -that- bad-looking. He heard from many people, especially girls, that he looked very cute. Really cute, even. And, let's not forget Jae has a rising youtube channel where he posts covers and video blogs. He wasn't unknown around campus, to say the least.

However, even if Jae knew all these things. When he got the first application in the mail, he was still rather surprised that someone would actually fill the application in.

It was a Friday evening, the same day that Jae had hung up the application. He got called downstairs, saying a letter for him had arrived. Jae first thought it was from his parents who would very occasionally send him envelopes with money. Jae took the elevator down the stairs, meeting up with the students who took care of the postal services. They handed Jae the letter and Jae took immediate notice of the pink envelope.

This wasn't a letter from his parents.

The envelope was actually nicely decorated. Gold, red and black flowers have been painted on the baby pink envelope. Jae smiled widely as he noticed the small cute honeybee. It was drawn adorably. On the front was written for my honeybee, Park Jaehyung. Jae just couldn't stop smiling and he was raring to open the envelope and even used the stairs to go back to his dorm. He plopped down on his bed, finally opening the beautiful envelope very carefully.

Apparently, the application was sent by a young male named Kim Wonpil. He was an art student in year second, one year younger than Jae. He lived off-campus but got the application through a friend. Wonpil was 176 centimetre, good at both drawing and cuddling -if he could say so himself-. The so-called Kim Wonpil had included both his Instagram and his phone number. Jae quickly checked out the boys Instagram and found a very aesthetically pleasing page. Lots of flowers and skies. But every so often a handsome face would peak through. The guy had a strong jawline, fluffy and curly black hair, and what stood out the most was his beautiful slightly crossed eyes. Jae thought the boy was adorable... But Jae had no time to look too long at his Instagram page before he got another call saying more letters had arrived.

Out of the twenty people that filled in an application, Jae settled with four guys. He had messaged them all, telling them about his plan. Jae didn't want to lead anyone on by giving them false hope. Because the reality was, Jae still had to choose one guy eventually. If Jae could be honest though, he didn't want to choose between the four guys. They all seemed too sweet. Too handsome. Too perfect. Jae really couldn't believe that these guys had taken the time out of their day to fill in an application -just- to be Jae's boyfriend.

Jae decided that it'd be a good idea to meet up with the guys in person. He first met up with the first guy who sent him an application. Kim Wonpil.

"Wonpil-ssi," Jae said, pulling Wonpil into a small hug, before taking him into the restaurant. Wonpil was short compared to Jae, but Jae couldn't see it as a bad thing. It was rather adorable if you asked him. "I'm so glad you could make it. I'm again very sorry to ask you out this suddenly..." Wonpil showed a bright smile, his eyes turning into half crescents.

"Don't worry Jaehyung, I found a way to meet up with you, right?" Jae hummed a little as he placed his hand on Wonpil's waist. They got greeted by the waiter who asked them if they had made a reservation. Jae had nodded, saying that they reserved a table under the name Jae Park. The waiter nodded and flashed a kind smile. He took them to their table. Wonpil took off his coat, revealing his black tuxedo over a Bordeaux turtleneck. Wonpil really looked amazing. Jae himself wore a black coat over a white button-up. The waiter walked up to them, asking them what they wanted to drink.

"Water," Wonpil answered.

"White wine?" The waited nodded. Wonpil's cheeks were a bright red and Jae chuckled lightly. "Are you nervous or something?" he asked teasingly. Wonpil's eyes widened a little and he shook his head. Jae almost believed him. Almost. As long as Jae didn't see the anxious fumbling with his sleeves, he believed him... However, Jae did see the fumbling and he grinned a little. "I don't bite, in case you're worrying." Wonpil giggled a little.

"I'm just scared I'm going to ruin it."

"And why would you ruin it? You don't look like someone who would ruin their first date." Wonpil shrugged a little, his cheeks only growing a darker shade of pink. Even his ears were the bright red colour. Jae thought it was cute, but he also felt bad for the younger. Was Jae really that intimidating?

"Oh, believe me, I have had some worthless first dates... And most of the time, I am the one who ruins them," Wonpil admitted, "I don't mean that I ruin them on purpose, obviously! I'm sometimes just -how do I say this? I am clumsy. That's it." Jae chuckled a little. "N- No! Believe me! I- I accidentally spilt red wine over someone on our first date! O- Or one time, I accidentally tripped and we had to go to the hospital-" Wonpil looked with big eyes at Jaehyung, before he sighed deeply. "Why am I even telling you this? This probably isn't helping my case at all."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Just be yourself, okay?" Jae showed a reassuring smile. "But you fell and had to be brought to the hospital? Tell me more, this sounds rather interesting." Wonpil laughed and nodded, telling Jae the story of how he fell down some stairs in the park. It has snowed that day and Wonpil slipped. He hit his head and he eventually had to get stitches. There was still a scar if Jae had to believe Wonpil's words.

"You're interesting," Jae had pointed out. Wonpil said a small, shy thank you. Jae looked proudly at the younger boy. "Very interesting. But I like interesting."

"You really don't drink, huh?" Jae asked when he had asked Wonpil if he wanted to go clubbing afterwards. Wonpil had politely declined. "Why not?" Wonpil shrugged a little before walking a bit closer towards Jae. It was cold outside and Wonpil shivered, looking for the warmth of Jae's body. Jae noticed this but decided to wait and act on it later.

"I never drink on first dates. I can't really control my mouth when I get tipsy and that really didn't help me with getting boyfriends." Jae hummed a little, finally intertwining their hands together. Wonpil squeezed his hand a little. "It's so cold," he whined, "how are your hands this warm."

"I always get warm when I'm around cute boys." Wonpil fell quiet and Jae panicked a little. "Was it too soon?" Jae wanted to let go of Wonpil's hand, but Wonpil tightened the grip, walking even closer to Jae. Jae let a shaky breath.

"Not at all... It was cute." Wonpil giggled a little until it fell silent.

The comfortable silence lingered around until they arrived at Wonpil's apartment building. Wonpil lived in an apartment. Damn. Not many people his age lived in one, they often settled in the small dorms since it was cheaper and more convenient. The two boys stayed at the entrance of the building for a while. Their hands still intertwined.

"It was very, very nice," Wonpil said. Jae nodded and carefully pulled Wonpil closer to him.

"I thought so too." Jae placed a kiss on Wonpil's nose. "You're very special, Wonpil-ah. Don't forget that." Wonpil pulled Jae into a hug, taking in his scent before he let go.

"Thank you for tonight. I have to go inside now. Will I see you again?"

"I promise." They parted by Jae giving Wonpil one last peck on the nose. Jae walked home with a skip in his steps that night, feeling all giddy and fuzzy and warm after having met such an adorable guy like Wonpil.

The second guy that had applied was a physics major named Kang Younghyun. He was handsome. Like really fucking handsome and apparently could have the voice of a god. Younghyun actually was the one to take the first step and asked Jae to a bar where he would play his weekly gigs. Jae happily agreed and that's why he was now dressed in some black ripped jeans, a black shirt of a band Jae actually didn't even like, and some red flannel tied around his waist. It wasn't his usual style, but it was fitted for the atmosphere he was in now.

Younghyun played in a small bar that was actually underground. If Younghyun hadn't picked up Jae to lead the way, Jae would have never been able to find it. Younghyun left him at the bar, close to the podium so he could see Younghyun very well. The latter was wearing a sleeveless white top. It was see-through, showing off Younghyun's cute, but very sexy belly. His arms were muscular and Jae wondered what a guy like Younghyun would look for in a guy like Jae.

Younghyun got on stage, guitar in one hand and microphone in the other. Jae took a sip of the beer. It harshly burned his throat, but Jae couldn't be bothered by the amount of alcohol that was put in it. He could only focus his gaze on the young guitarist who started singing with his deep, angelic voice. Jae almost let the bottle fell down, that's how blown away he was. Jae sat up straighter. Younghyun's voice was sending shivers down Jae's spine. The song was in English, reminding Jae of his days back in the United States. Jae already thought he had heard rumours about Younghyun being a foreigner, but he shrugged it off as something unimportant.

It wasn't something unimportant.

Younghyun's soothing voice brought Jae right back and he had to get up and go outside to get some fresh air before the emotions would be overflowing him. It took fifteen minutes before Jae could feel an arm wrapped around his waist. Younghyun was such a different guy than Wonpil. He was more of a person to take the initiative instead of letting Jae do it.

"You okay? A- Are you crying?" Jae didn't even notice that the tears had been rolling down his cheeks. His shoulders were shaking. God, Jae missed home now. He missed his family and friends back home. He missed Sammy, the only English speaking person he knew. "Oh- Oh Jaehyungie, don't cry? Was it something I did?" Younghyun pulled Jae close and Jae buried his face in Younghyun's neck. "Come come, tell Younghyun what's wrong?" Oh God, Jae thought, this was embarrassing. This was so fucking embarrassing that Jae already knew he would blame it on the alcohol. Tomorrow, he would apologise to Younghyun and blame it on the alcohol. Younghyun patted Jae's back. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," Jae whispered, finally starting to calm down until a wave of memories hit him again. Jae started sobbing again, clinging to Younghyun's shirt. "Fuck," he cursed, "it's stupid. It's really stupid but- but you remind me of home. I'm from the United States and- and it has been so long since I heard someone sing that song... It just reminded me of home." Younghyun hummed a little, rubbing comforting circles on Jae's back.

"You're from the US? I studied in Canada for a long time." Younghyun had switched to English. "My gig is over for tonight... I just need to clean up and get my stuff. You want to crash at my dorm so we can talk for a little? And cry, if needed." Jae laughed through his tears and wiped away his tears with his wrist. He nodded. "Good. Here, take my hand, okay? I'll take you backstage where you can sit until I'm done..." Younghyun wrapped his fingers around Jae's pulse to drag him back inside, but he stopped a little. "You're cold."

"It is cold."

"Here, take my hoodie." Younghyun took off his hoodie he had put on. Jae put it on. The form that was first very fitting for Younghyun's broad body, was now draping over Jae and making him look small and vulnerable. Jae buried his face into the hoodie. It smelled nice. "Come on, let's grab my stuff quickly."

"Here, sit down." Younghyun had a bigger dorm than Jae. The bed was raised to the point Younghyun's small desk could fit under it. At the other side of the small room, a couch was placed and a small mini-fridge. Younghyun jumped on his bed, throwing his pillows onto the couch to make it more comfortable. He even threw a couple of plushies towards Jae. Younghyun dimmed the lights and put on the fairy lights, creating a cosy atmosphere. On the wall there were hanging posters of bands Jaehyung didn't know.

"You're dorm's very cosy," Jae complimented. Younghyun smirked, letting himself fall down beside Jae. Their thighs were touching. Younghyun opened the mini-fridge, taking out two cans of soda and he handed Jae one. Jae smiled softly. "Thank you." They opened their fizzy drink at the exact same time before taking both a sip. Jae allowed himself to sink deeper into the couch while Younghyun wrapped an arm around him.

"So? So you lived in the US? Were you born there or something?" Jae nodded.

"I've lived there my whole life until I moved here for college." Younghyun pulled Jae closer to him. "It's nice, obviously. And I have met many, many great and amazing people... I just miss someone I can talk to sometimes. Someone who understands the struggles of being a foreigner. I had a friend, well still have a friend, his name is Sammy. He was my roommate for a long time, until recently when he moved in with his boyfriend... I just felt lonely, like really lonely, and I guess that's also the reason I posted those stupid applications."

"They're not stupid," Younghyun whispered, taking another sip of his drink. "If you didn't post those applications, you would have never met me... And hey, even if we don't actually become something, I at least gained an amazing friend." That was true. Jae also gained some amazing friends through this, or that's what he hoped.

"Thank you Hyunnie." Younghyun blushed at the nickname. "No, I mean it. Thank you so much for everything. I- I never really cry so I hope you feel honoured." Younghyun snorted.

"Oh I feel so honoured now I know I could see -the- Park Jaehyung cry and even comfort him while he sobbed and left snot and tears stains on my expensive shirt. I feel so honoured now I know that. Oh, baby, you can't believe how amazing I feel! I just almost can't believe it! It feels like a dream!" Jae elbowed the laughing Younghyun.

"Asshole."

"Thank you."

Jae and Younghyun talked for hours until Jae fell asleep on Younghyun's shoulder.

Jae woke up, his back sore from having slept on the couch all day. Younghyun was still fast asleep on his way more comfortable bed. Jae didn't know if he should wake the younger up, he looked so peaceful sleeping like that. But Jae had to go up anyway because he -really- needed to pee. Jae groaned as he got up. He was lucky he lived in the dorm building, so he could immediately rush to the toilets.

When he got back, Younghyun was sitting against the wall, looking half dead. His hair was a big mess and he was only wearing a loose shirt and some boxers. He jumped off of his bed and wrapped his arms around Jae. His voice was deep, filled with sleep and tiredness.

"Are you going already? Such a shame." Jae's heart was beating inside his throat. Younghyun was so close, yet Jae absolutely loved this. He loved Younghyun's breath against his skin and he loved listening to his voice. "I'm going to miss you... Promise me you're gonna keep me updated on your hunt for a boyfriend, huh? I'm glad you gave me a chance." Younghyun sucked down on Jae's skin, making the latter let out a shaky whine. Younghyun chuckled. "The rest you'll get another time! See you later Jaehyung."

"See you later Younghyun." And they parted their ways.

As Jae arrived in his own dorm, he thought back about something. Jae didn’t blame it on the alcohol. Younghyun didn’t make a big deal about the crying at all. Jae sighed deeply and laid down on his bed, but shot up again as a familiar smell hit him. He was still wearing Younghyun's hoodie. Jae almost wanted to go back to Younghyun's dorm, until he got a message on his phone.

"You still have my hoodie, right?"

"Yeah. You want me to bring it back?"

"Keep it ;)”

The third boy was the youngest of the four and Jae knew he loved animals. He was also studying on becoming a drum teacher, and Jae thought that was quite cute. The boy's name was Yoon Dowoon. He was just like both Younghyun and Wonpil in the second year of his study. He was the drummer of a small indie band too.

Jae picked him up at one pm in the afternoon. It was a nice Sunday when he knocked on the door of Dowoon's dorm. A young, male opened the door, but it wasn’t Dowoon. Jae smiled awkwardly.

"Is Dowoon here?" The boy nodded and carefully shut the door. Jae could hear the conversation between the two boys. This was the first time Jae heard Dowoon's voice, and it would be an understatement to say that Jae was just surprised. Dowoon's voice was deep. Even deeper than Younghyun's. It didn’t fit his face at all, Jae thought. The door went open and Dowoon stood in front of it. His cheeks were a slight pink, and Jae couldn’t help but blush a little too.

"I- I'm sorry if I let you wait." Jae shook his head. Dowoon looked stunning. His hair was a bit long and he had a mullet. But fuck- did it look amazing on him. Dowoon was wearing a light blue button-up and some black jeans. Jae was wearing a pink button-up and some black jeans too. They looked like these cheesy couples who would wear matching outfits. Dowoon smiled softly. "Are you okay? You're staring a little."

"Ah yeah," Jae whispered, "I'm fine. You just look- You look amazing! Gorgeous... Handsome... You look really good, Dowoon-ah." Dowoon's lips curled up further. He pulled Jae a bit down, so he could kiss the older's cheek.

"You look good too." Dowoon closed the door and they started walking. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise... Do you like surprises?"

"Only if it's a fun one." Dowoon hooked their arms together. "But, you lead the way then. I'll follow you... It is a fun surprise, right?" Jae nodded.

"I think it's a fun one."

"Good."

Jae took Dowoon to a cat café. The younger's eyes lit up as they walked into the main area and a cat came walking towards him. Dowoon kneeled down so he could let the cat. The cat seemed to like Dowoon very much because he kept waddling behind Dowoon as they walked to a couch somewhere in the back and sat down. The cat jumped onto Dowoon's lap.

"I hope you like this surprise," Jae said. "You liked animals, right? So I hope you like cats too... But I assume you do like them- and they like you too." Dowoon had one cat on his lap and two were at his feet. Dowoon smiled widely.

"Oh Jaehyung, I absolutely love this!" Jae's lips curled into a smile and he grabbed the menu. Dowoon shuffled a bit closer to Jaehyung so he could read the menu too. It started to become really warm with Dowoon this close. Jae carefully browsed through the menu.

"Do you guys like something to drink?" Jae almost let go of the menu when he heard the familiar voice. Wonpil was standing in front of them. He was wearing a pink apron with a black cat on it. Jae had no idea Wonpil worked here. "Jaehyung? What a surprise to see you here!" Wonpil didn’t sound mad or annoyed, he just sounded as happy and sweet as always. "And? Can I give you guys something to drink?"

"Cappuccino for me," Jae said.

"Tea's fine." Wonpil nodded and scribbled it down on his notebook before walking away again. "How do you know Kim Wonpil?" Dowoon asked curiously. Jae's cheeks started burning. How did Dowoon know Kim Wonpil?

"He was the first one I went on a date with..." Dowoon nodded a little, his ears were slowly becoming redder as time progressed.

"He's very cute," Dowoon said. He didn’t dare to look at Jae, instead, he looked at the cat that was still laying on his lap. Jae had no idea what was going on. Did Dowoon like Wonpil now? What about- What about Jae himself? Jae's head started to spin a little as a weird thought started to cloud his mind. What about polyamory? Was it even an option? What would the other boys think of it? Would they even be open for a polyamorous relationship? Jae got snapped out of his thoughts by Wonpil putting the two cups on the table.

"Anything you'd like to eat?" Dowoon looked at Jae who was a bit flustered by the question.

"I- I'm sorry, let me look another time." Jae fumbled with the menu as the two males were staring at him. Jae started sweating. Both were so attractive. It was a situation Jae would have never expected to be in. "N- Number 13 sounds good." Dowoon nodded a little and squeezed Jae's thigh.

"For me number 16."

"Coming right up." Wonpil walked away again, his hips swaying to the music that was softly playing in the café. Dowoon looked up at Jae, his eyes were filled with what Jae thought was worry. Jae stammered a little, not knowing why the younger was looking at him like this.

"Do you like us both?"

"Eh-" That was the only sound Jae could get out of his throat right now. Jae looked at his hands, trying to avoid eye contact. But Dowoon didn't buy it and lifted Jae's chin with his hand. "I guess I do? Yeah... Oh this is embarrassing- I can't like two people at the same time, can I? Dowoon-ah I'm so sorry-" Dowoon shushed him.

"I like you both too," Dowoon said cooly, "he's cute, isn't he? I know him because he busks around our campus sometimes. He has a beautiful voice. After his sessions, we often talk about music and animals. I didn’t know he worked here though." Jae shook his head a little.

"I didn’t know either..."

"Well, you learn something every day, right?" Jae nodded a little.

"That's true."

They ate their food talking about stuff like music, books and movies. Dowoon was an open person who said whatever was on his mind. Jae both loved and hated this. He didn’t like getting flustered, but Dowoon's direct questions made him very flustered.

This especially happened at the end of their date when they were sitting in Jae's car and neither of them wanted to say goodbye just yet. Dowoon had asked him what Jae's opinion on a poly relationship was. Jae told Dowoon that he couldn’t answer him just yet. Dowoon had accepted that answer and he had told Jae that it was okay to be different. They sat in silence for some more minutes before Dowoon pressed a kiss on Jae's cheek and got out of the car.

Jae was very nervous for the fourth guy. Not only did he look very intimidating, but Jae also couldn’t stop thinking about the question Dowoon had asked him. It has already been a week since his date had happened with Dowoon, but it kept bugging him. Park Sungjin was just like Younghyun a physics major and he was the only one who was just like Jaehyung in his third year.

There was a soft knock heard on Jae's door and Jae looked on his phone to see the time. Shit. Jae was late. Sungjin had already arrived and Jae hasn’t even dressed yet.

"Can you wait for like five minutes?" A hum was heard and Jae quickly got up. He scattered some clothes together and threw them on. It was a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a grey sweater. Jae looked at himself in the mirror. His blond hair was an absolute mess. He quickly combed it into... Something. And opened the door. Sungjin was carrying a bouquet of fake flowers. He handed Jae his small presents. Jae thought it was one of the sweetest things, he even took Jae's allergies into consideration. A real gentleman. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long," Jae said.

"It's nothing," Sungjin answered softly. Jae and Sungjin walked out of the dorm building, a comfortable stillness was lingering around them. It was completely dark outside, making Jae curious what they were going to do. They got into Sungjin's car. In the back, blankets and snacks were laying around.

"What are we going to do?"

"Stargazing." Jae never did anything like that, especially not on a first date. Nevertheless, Jae was excited about it. He thought it was very romantic do to something like that, and Sungjin seemed like the perfect person to do it with. The radio got turned on, but very softly. "I have my telescope with me... Have you ever done anything like this?" Jae shook his head. "Well, I hope you like it. I took some blankets and snacks with us, and even a DS in case you get bored... I didn’t know if you'd like it."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Sungjin-ah," Jae assured him. Sungjin hummed, his eyebrows knitting together a little bit.

"Let's hope."

They arrived at the top of a mountain. From here, the stars were beautiful. The only sad part was that it was very really cold. Too cold, even. Jae wrapped himself in one of the fleece blankets, waiting for Sungjin to set up his equipment. When Sungjin said telescope, Jae didn’t think it'd be a real, expensive and big telescope. Jae sat down on an old bench and smiled to himself when he saw Sungjin doing a small victory dance when he finally succeeded in setting up the telescope. He turned bright red when he noticed Jae had spotted him. He coughed a little.

"Come on, it was cute!" Jae cried out. Sungjin looked at the ground and Jae carefully got up. Wrapped his arms around Sungjin and kissing his forehead. "Don't be so embarrassed! It was cute! And now, show me your telescope!" Sungjin nodded and explained to Jae how he was supposed to work.He explained to Jae how he was supposed to focus and where he should look through. Jae hummed and carefully placed his eye on the lens. The beautiful scenery of the night sky was visible.

"And?"

"It's beautiful." Sungjin's lips curled into a small smile. "Can you spot any planets with this thing?" Sungjin hummed and Jae backed away so Sungjin could do his thing.

"You can see Saturn today... Here it is- You can even see Saturn with your naked eye though, but it just looks like a very bright star. Through the telescope, you can even see it's ringing. Here look." Jae looked through the telescope and Sungjin was right. The rings of the planet were visible through the telescope.

"What are the rings even made off?"

"Water ice, rocks, dust and gas. Saturn is a gas giant, did you know that? It consists of helium and hydrogen... It's also seen as a failed star, but I mean, isn’t a planet way more impressive than a star?" Jae shrugged. He didn’t know much about astronomy. He knew next to nothing, actually. It never really sparked any interest within Jae. But as long as Sungjin was the one telling him the facts, he didn’t really mind. Jae walked away again, sitting down on the bench and listening to Sungjin talking about space.

"They're all amazing," Jae said to Sammy. They were sitting on Jae's bed. Sammy chuckled a little. "I could never choose between the four! And the more time I spend with them, the more perfect they all seem. Oh Sammy, what should I do? This is a mess," Jae whined. Same poked Jae in his ribs, making the latter let out a yelp. He frowned at his friend. "What was that for?"

"You being a dumbass. What did that Dowoon guy say again! Polygamy isn’t -that- bad." Jae groaned. "Come on, just put them in a groups-chat and ask them. Or I'll do it for you!" Jae crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue towards his friend. Sammy rolled his eyes and let out a tired breath. He snatched Jae's phone out of his hands and started putting the four boys in a groups chat. "How do we start? Maybe just with a simple hey? Yeah, that sounds good. Hey." Jae whined as he tried getting the phone back. Sammy tutted.

"Come on Sam, give me my phone."

"No. Okay, so I send the hey... What now? Hey. This may sound weird, but I kinda want to ask how open you all are for polyamory? That doesn’t sound too bad, does it? I'll just send the text and- it's gone. Now we wait for an answer." Jae pulled his knees to his face. He was bright red. "Hey, don't sulk! They haven't even answered yet! Here, let's watch a movie, okay? Your pick. Maybe that'll distract you."

During the movie, Jae's phone started to get notifications. Sammy paused the movie and looked at Jae who was unlocking his phone with shaking hands.

"It's from Wonpil..."

"Read! What does he say? Tell me! Jae! Show me! What does he say?" Sammy leaned against Jae, reading the text out loud. "Hi, Jaehyungie... Are these the other guys you went on a date with? I see Dowoonie's in here too... Anyway, I am open to a poly relationship! I do want to get to know the other boys, of course..." Sammy smiled widely as he slapped Jae's thigh. "See! See, Jaehyung! I was right!" Jae turned a bright red.

"I can't believe it..."

"Look! More people! Younghyun says he would enjoy meeting the other guys first before he will think about a relationship, but he's not against it! Dowoon says he would enjoy it and Sungjin says that he wants to meet the rest first. See, Jaehyung, it's all good! You didn’t have to worry about a thing!" Jae sighed deeply, holding his phone to his chest. His eyes fluttered shut.

"Is this a dream?"

"It isn’t, you weirdo! Answer them! Meet up with them somewhere! It'll be fun!" Jae hummed a little and started typing. Sammy looked with pride at his friend before starting the movie again. Jae didn’t even focus anymore, too busy with planning the new date.

"Wonpil, right?" Younghyun walked up to the place they were supposed to meet up. A small guy was standing against a wall. The boy nodded and smiled, showing a small wave. "I'm Younghyun. It's nice to meet you." Wonpil hummed a little, shaking Younghyun's hand. It was big compared to Wonpil's. "Any news from the other's?" Wonpil shook his head.

"We're still early."

"I know but-" Younghyun squinted his eyes a little "-but it's cold here. Where are we even going anyway? It's the middle of the night... What does anyone want to do during this time?" Wonpil shoved Younghyun a bit in his ribs. Younghyun frowned, looking down at the younger. "Did I deserve that or something?"

"Jae literally said what we were going to do. We're going stargazing. Apparently, Sungjin has a really nice telescope..." Younghyun raised an eyebrow. He apparently didn’t get the memo that they would be outside the whole night. If he knew that, he would have put on something warmer. "Sungjin said he would bring blankets with him, so you can stay warm, okay? You shouldn’t get sick." Younghyun showed a small smile.

"Or else you are supposed to keep me warm, no?" Wonpil's eyes widened, but he had no chance to answer. Two young males came walking towards them. They were talking about something.

"Are you two Wonpil and Younghyun?" The two boys nodded.

"I'm Younghyun, this is Wonpil."

"I'm Sungjin, this is Dowoon. It's nice to meet you." Younghyun thought that feeling was mutual. Both males looked great. Younghyun leaned back against a wall, shivering. Wonpil looked with worry at him. Sungjin squinted his eyes. "Are you cold? Which idiot only wears a shirt in this weather. Here-" Sungjin took off his sweater, under it was a long-sleeved shirt. "-take this." Younghyun refused. He wasn’t the guy who took the sweaters, he was the kind of guy who gave them away. "Take it or you'll freeze to death." Younghyun scoffed and finally took the sweater.

"Thanks," Younghyun muttered. Jae finally came walking towards them, a big smile was plastered on his face. He waved at the four boys and the four boys waved back.

"I'm so sorry for letting you guys wait," Jae excused himself. "But, I'm here now... We're taking two cars, right? Mine and Sungjin's?" They all nodded. "Good. Let's just say I'll Wonpil and Younghyun and you'll take Dowoon?" Sungjin nodded and without saying any words, he walked away. Dowoon ran after him. Sungjin had parked his car at the other side of the dorm building. Jae, Wonpil and Younghyun had to walk the other way. But they met up again, Sungjin leading the way to the mountain where they also had their first date.

And so, a month later, they were all at Wonpil's apartment. Both Wonpil and Younghyun were laying at either side of Jae. Sungjin and Dowoon were cooking in the kitchen. Jae had been ill recently, his allergies had been acting up so at first, Jae didn’t want his boyfriends to see him like this. But after some persuading from Wonpil, Jae could let himself be won over and he arrived at Wonpil's place sniffling, sneezing, coughing and looking like an absolute mess. Younghyun quickly picked up some medication to soot the allergies and in the meantime, Sungjin had given him a bath. And so, now Jae was sitting on the couch, sipping from his tea while watching a movie. Wonpil wrapped his arms around Jae's waist while Younghyun had one around Jae's shoulder. Jae sighed deeply, feeling the warmth of his boyfriends against his skin.

"Here's some soup, eat up," Sungjin said carefully, planting a kiss on Jae's forehead. This really was perfect. Having four amazing boyfriends taking care of you. Jae ate half of the soup before he closed his eyes and leaned against Younghyun. Sungjin settled down on the floor, beside him Dowoon sat down. The volume movie was lowered as Jae fell asleep against Younghyun's shoulder.

This really was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^~^


End file.
